Файл:Roosevelt - Shadows (Official Video)
Описание Young Romance - The New Album - Out Now - Listen To / Purchase Here: https://roosevelt.lnk.to/Young_Romance Released via Greco-Roman / City Slang. iamroosevelt.com Directed by PLAYGROUND (http://www.directedbyplayground.com) Produced by Rich Boyle Production Company: One Push (http://www.justonepush.com) Girl: Mack (https://mackandgold.com) Date: Zackry Colston Director of Photography/VFX: Luc Delamare Editor: Ben Montemayor Costume Designer: Nicole Suerez H&MUA: Jordan Hurst ROOSEVELT 2019 DATES / Tickets: iamroosevelt.com 14/02 - 1306 Miami, Miami, USA 16/02 - Bahidora Festival, Tlaltizapan, MX 28/03 - Razzmatazz, Barcelona, ES 11/04 - Melkweg, Amsterdam, NL 03/05 - Warm Up Festival, Murcia, ES 31/05 - Immergut Festival, Neustreliz, DE 07/06 - Palencia Sonora, Palencia, ES 08/06 - Field Day, London, UK 15/06 - Traumzeit Festival, Duisburg, DE 22/06 - Midsommer Festival, Istanbul, TU 29/06 - Bosco Fresh Festival, Moscow, RU 06/07 - Pulpop Festival, Roquetas de Mar, ES 12/07 - Panama Open Air Festival, Bonn, DE 14/07 - DJ Set @ High Seas West Festival, San Fran , USA 18/07 - Super Bock & Rock, Lisbon, PT 19/07 - Gurtenfestival, Gurten, CH 20/07 - ZMF Festival, Freiburg, DE 26/07 - Taktraum Festival, Ingolstadt, DE 10/08 - Sziget Festival, Budapest, HU 23/08 - Mamby on the Beach, Chicago, USA 24/08 - DJ Set @ High Seas East Festival, New York, USA 07/09 - Lollapalooza, Berlin, DE 13/10 - New Fall Festival, Dusseldorf, DE Follow Roosevelt on Facebook, Instagram and more https://roosevelt.lnk.to/follow Website : https://roosevelt.lnk.to/website This is the Official Youtube Channel for Roosevelt. SUBSCRIBE NOW to be kept up to date with the latest music, videos, tour dates, behind the scenes footage and more https://roosevelt.lnk.to/subscribe SHADOWS LYRICS You got it all inside your mind Been making it up from time to time It's something that you can't leave behind I waited too long to get your sign So take me to a place where we can shine I never meant to let you out of sight But everywhere i go i seem to find The shadows of our love Shadows of our love They're coming back to me Shadows of our love Oh baby can't you see You were the one to ease my mind Been swayin‘ around from side to side Can i ever live those dreams again If only you saw it the same away So take me to a place where we can shine I never meant to let you out of sight But everywhere i go i seem to find the shadows of our love Shadows of our love They're coming back to me Shadows of our love Oh baby can't you see So take me to a place where we can shine.. But everywhere i go i seem to find.. Shadows of our love Shadows of our love Shadows of our love They're coming back to me (coming back to me) Shadows of our love Oh baby can't you see (baby can‘t you see) Shadows of our love They're coming back to me (coming back to me) Shadows of our love Oh baby can't you see (baby can‘t you see) Категория:Видео